


Дорога в темноте

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Music, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Psychological Trauma, Road Trips, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: “Try to remember the kind of September...”
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Дорога в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> AU начиная с «Войны Бесконечности».  
> Написано на Зимний календарь — 2020 в Stark, Strange & Co community.

Deep in December it's nice to remember  
Although you know the snow will follow.  
Deep in December it's nice to remember  
Without a hurt the heart will hollow. 

Просто это была скверная аранжировка.

Вместо фортепиано — джаз-бэнд, вместо женского голоса — мужской. 

Вот и всё, в этом всё дело. 

Пробираясь в темноте к выходу из битком набитого зала, Тони, кажется, кого-то толкнул и даже не извинился, а сбегая по лестнице к выходу на парковку клуба, споткнулся и чуть не пересчитал носом ступеньки. 

Он протиснулся в дверь автомобиля, не дожидаясь, пока она откроется до конца, и плюхнулся на сиденье. Сердце колотилось где-то между ушами, а в лёгкие будто бы затолкали вату. Он просто забросил кардиотренировки, в этом всё дело, только в этом. 

Тони обхватил руль обеими руками, улёгся лбом на прохладный пластик и попытался вдохнуть поглубже запах машины. Своей машины…

Голову постепенно заполнил какой-то звук. Звук был резкий, противный, но он понемногу вытеснял бесконечно повторяющееся «Try to remember the kind of September...». Правда, к этому звуку скоро добавился стук где-то в затылке. Стучало то ли изнутри, то ли снаружи, не разобрать. Тони сильнее прижался лбом к рулю, но это не помогло: стук становился всё требовательнее, а потом кто-то гаркнул: «Ты! Эй, ты!» — издалека, будто бы сквозь толщу воды. Это-то уж точно снаружи… Тони через силу поднял голову. Стук прекратился, в лобовом стекле помаячило и исчезло чьё-то лицо. Спасительный звук тоже исчез, и только теперь Тони понял, что это сигналила его собственная машина. 

Тони откинулся на спинку сиденья и постарался устроить голову так, чтобы в глаза не бил свет от уличной рождественской иллюминации. Разноцветные лампочки бешено мигали на вывесках, на окнах, на голых ветках деревьев. Отчаянные жертвоприношения декабрьской тьме... 

Он просто посидит так, а потом поедет домой, на базу. Завтра нагрянут все сразу: Квилл со Стражами и Тором впридачу, и Паучок с девушкой и друзьями, с которыми Тони уже свёл краткое знакомство на Пражском колесе обозрения одной беспокойной летней ночью, и Харли Кинер, чьё неотвратимое знакомство с Питером вселяло в сердце Тони смутный ужас, и блудный Вижен с Вандой, и Роуди с жалобами на тяжёлую жизнь полномочного представителя Мстителей в ООН, и может быть, даже Пеппер, если в последний момент не передумает связываться с ним в очередной раз на свою голову. А у него ещё не все подарки доделаны, и в лаборатории, куда рано или поздно все набьются битком, будто там мёдом намазано, — ни единой гирлянды, и ёлку в большом зале Кэп и Нат нарядили так, будто готовятся к визиту комиссии по проверке соблюдения одинаковых расстояний между одинаковыми шариками. Так что нужно быть в порядке, чтобы создавать настроение, раз уж все с какой-то стати решили, что это хорошая идея — провести Рождество в его обществе. Нужно... 

…Чёрт, он ведь даже ничего не сказал Стивену! Стивену, который вытащил его на последний в этом году концерт, несмотря на все его «ничего не успеваю» и благодаря которому до этой песни Тони был совершенно счастлив. Нужно хотя бы отправить ему сообщение. Впрочем, нет: нужно — взять себя в руки и вернуться. Это глупо — уходить с отличного концерта из-за одной скверной аранжировки. Стивен всегда выбирает отличные концерты… Да, точно, он подождёт ещё немного, чтобы эта песня наверняка закончилась, и вернётся. 

С Квилла они и начались — их со Стивеном вылазки. Весной они возвращались с Титана на «Бенетаре», убив Таноса, но не сумев вернуть ни Гамору, ни многих других, и Квилл всё гонял одну и ту же дюжину диско-хитов по кругу. Перед отлётом Стражей обратно на защиту Галактики Тони попросил у каждого, кто уже успел с ними познакомиться, свою версию списка «Лучшие песни планеты Земля за последние 30 лет», чтобы записать им в дорогу. Их со Стивеном списки — при том, что оказались самыми длинными, — совпали наполовину, а другой половиной Тони заслушался. Правда, Квилл, по донесениям Небулы, чаще всего слушает то, что записал для него Паучок, и Небула грозится при встрече связать обоих Питеров вместе, надеть им на голову сакаарские церемониальные литавры — чем бы они ни были, и сыграть на них виртуозное соло. Так что завтра намечается ещё один концерт. 

Дети… 

Когда Стивен впервые переступил порог его мастерской, он сильно удивил Тони тем, что не попросил тут же выключить «этот ужасный шум», как делало большинство. Наоборот: то и дело прислушивался к песням из его длинного рабочего плейлиста, время от времени поднимая бровь или едва заметно качая головой в такт музыке. А вскоре — позвал его на концерт в маленьком клубе по соседству со своим Храмом. Играл какой-то знаменитый, по словам Стивена, джазовый дуэт, то ли из Швеции, то ли из Норвегии — в общем, из страны, которая при мысли о джазе вряд ли придёт на ум. Традиционный джаз всегда казался Тони либо скучным, либо назойливым, но музыка, которую творили на сцене два угрюмых бородатых мужика, один с трубой, другой — с простеньким лэптопом, звучала так, будто рождалась сама собой у него в голове. 

С тех пор концерты стали чем-то вроде ритуала. Пару раз в месяц Стивен скидывал ему фото очередной афиши, которые обычно примечал по дороге в какую-нибудь бакалейную лавку: Гринвич-Виллидж кишел музыкальными клубами, где выступали и мировые звёзды, и талантливые новички, и пожилые местные ребята, которых устраивало всю жизнь играть в одном и том же подвале для полусотни преданных поклонников. Изредка, как сегодня, Тони добирался до места сам, на машине, после каких-нибудь дел в городе, но чаще всего Стивен забирал его прямо из мастерской или кабинета. К назначенному времени Тони сворачивал все свои дела, выслушивал дежурные шутки обитателей базы о тайных свиданиях Директора Старка и Верховного мага, из портала являлся Стивен и накладывал на них обоих заклинание, меняющее их лица для всех, кроме друг друга, они оказывались за каким-нибудь столиком в глубине какого-нибудь зала, и на час-другой все мысли в голове у Тони — и большие, и маленькие, и толковые, и дурацкие, — превращались в музыку. 

А _эта_ песня сделала всё наоборот. 

Может быть, всё дело в том, что они сидели за столиком в зале, полном чужих людей, а _эту_ песню нужно слушать, когда валяешься на диване, завернувшись в плед и притворяясь, что спишь, а на самом деле — смотришь вполглаза, как Джарвис развешивает по еловым лапам его любимые игрушки, а мама садится за рояль и начинает петь — тихо-тихо, как колыбельную…

Когда-то он думал, что М.О.Р.Г. поможет. Снимет лишний груз, сгладит острые углы. Но только-только он примирился с прошлым, как прошлое взяло и перевернулось с ног на голову. На пути из Сибири, где-то над тёмным, почти чёрным Атлантическим океаном он решил просто не смотреть туда, в глубину, и вспоминая о них, думать только о самом светлом. Чаще всего у него получается. Кроме тех дней, когда глубина приходит сама.

От стука, раздавшегося снова — теперь откуда-то справа, — Тони вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Свет от уличных гирлянд ударил в лицо одним большим и почему-то мокрым комком. Проморгавшись, Тони разглядел в окне правой двери Стивена. На его лице, которое по неведомым причинам считала нечитаемым даже Нат, отчётливо был написан худший в мире вопрос: «Ты в порядке?» 

Тони спешно велел Пятнице открыть дверь, и прежде, чем Стивен успел задать вопрос вслух, скороговоркой проговорил: 

— В зале было душновато, вышел проветриться, кажется, задремал, прости, уже иду, спасибо, что меня вытащил, отличная музыка.

Врать нехорошо; врать Стивену, который помнит четырнадцать миллионов и сколько-то-там-ещё его версий, — глупо. Но дни перед Рождеством — особенно неудачное время, чтобы тащить в свою чёрную глубину других.

Выслушав его тираду, Стивен просунул голову в машину, прищурился и просканировал его своим специальным докторским взглядом. Тони выпрямился в кресле и постарался принять бодрый вид. Стивен на это скептически покачал головой. 

— Открыть тебе портал домой? Вместе с машиной?

Домой не хотелось. Разве только — чтобы Стивен достал свой волшебный Глаз и промотал время вперёд, например, на пять утра, когда Тони, вероятнее всего, уже будет спать. Это не больно, Стивен уже перематывал его личное время, правда, в обратную сторону, когда Танос смертельно ранил — а строго говоря, убил — его на Титане. Но магия существует не для этого, да и Тони до завтра нужно переделать целую кучу дел и где-то раздобыть рождественское настроение. Поэтому он кивнул:

— Было бы неплохо.

Стивен молча высунулся из салона, и Тони приготовился к маленькому взрыву искр. Но их всё не было. Зато Стивен вдруг занёс ногу над порогом двери, после секундной заминки поставил её на коврик, а потом одним движением опустился на сиденье. 

Тони уставился на него во все глаза. На его памяти Стивен никогда не садился в его машину — вообще в какую-либо машину. Даже в тот слишком жаркий сентябрьский день, когда они эвакуировали загоревшуюся школу на окраине Гарлема и Стивен настолько обессилел, что не мог открыть портал до своего Храма, он наотрез отказался и от «скорой», и от такси, и от Хэппи, который приехал забрать Тони. Отправив Хэппи домой, он так и просидел со Стивеном до вечера на скрипучих детских качелях, пока его силы не вернулись. Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Стивен обмолвился об аварии.

Стивен между тем вытащил смартфон из кармана пальто. 

— Ты же не против «Pink Floyd»? 

Тони рассеянно помотал головой.

— Тогда поехали, — сказал Стивен и потянулся за ремнём безопасности. 

— Куда? — спросил Тони. 

— Куда-нибудь. 

Из смартфона Стивена раздался мотив электрогитары. Взвинченный, кружащийся, начинённый безудержной энергией, как боеголовка — ураном. Тони с ходу не вспомнил название композиции, но это наверняка было что-то из совсем раннего, юного и насквозь безумного. Пятница — его девочка — тут же перевела звук на колонки автомобиля, а его руки сами потянулись к ключу зажигания. Такая музыка создана для того, чтобы перекрикивать рёв двигателя, чтобы лететь под неё по шоссе, всё равно куда. Куда-нибудь…

Улица стояла в глухой пробке. Весь город стоял в пробке, потому что всем на свете вдруг понадобилось успеть, догнать, не упустить. Впрочем, черепашья скорость была к лучшему. Тони посматривал на Стивена краем глаза, и всякий раз, когда автомобиль между заторами на несколько секунд набирал хоть какую-то скорость, пальцы Стивена белели, сжимая смартфон с открытым плейлистом. 

Но Стивен сказал: поехали. И Тони едет.

— На светофоре сверни, пожалуйста, направо, — попросил Стивен.

Навигатор показывал справа тупик, но Тони не стал ничего говорить: мало ли, может, Стивеново «куда-нибудь» находилось именно там. Когда они доползли, наконец, до светофора и повернули, там действительно оказался тупик, до которого Рождество, похоже, не добралось: он был тёмным и совершенно безлюдным.

Впереди виднелась высокая глухая стена. Тони сбросил скорость до минимума и вопросительно посмотрел на Стивена.

— Я тут вспомнил об одном ресторанчике, — тот повысил голос, чтобы перебить Дэвида Гилмора, который теперь пел о сумасшедшем бриллианте, который когда-то сиял, как солнце. — Был там однажды, в перерыве какой-то конференции. Лучшие в мире такос.

— Ну и где он? — Тони повертел головой по сторонам, но ни единой вывески не обнаружилось.

— В Сан-Франциско, — невозмутимо ответил Стивен. Выдержал паузу, складывая ладони в знакомом жесте, и добавил: — Но я подумал, что без пробок часа за два доберёмся. 

Впереди, перед стеной, вспыхнуло искрящееся кольцо портала.

Тони не сдержал усмешки.

— Что ты задумал, Дамблдор?

Стивен, вопреки обыкновению, не фыркнул в ответ на прозвище и лишь тихо произнёс:

— Теперь можно разгоняться.

При этих словах портал распахнулся шире, и Тони увидел дорогу. Пустое шоссе, освещённое лишь непривычно яркой луной — и звёздами, которых Тони не видел с тех пор как переехал из Малибу в Нью-Йорк.

То есть, не видел по эту сторону границы земной атмосферы.

«Ты всё-таки научился читать мысли, а мне не сказал?» — подумал про себя Тони. Стивен, даже если и научился, ничем себя не выдал. И на вырвавшееся у Тони: «Ты уверен?» — ничего не ответил. Но кивнул, почти незаметно.

Когда машина въехала в портал, ему на мгновение показалось, будто свежий морозный ветер ударил прямо в лицо, прорвавшись сквозь лобовое стекло. По сторонам тускло поблёскивали облепленные инеем ёлки, в свете фар плясали крупные хлопья снега, но дорога была расчищенной и ровной. Прежде чем переключить передачу, Тони скосил глаза на Стивена. Тот смотрел вперёд, высоко подняв подбородок, глаза были широко распахнуты — так, будто он изо всех сил старался их не зажмурить, смартфон в его руке, казалось, вот-вот треснет, а вторая рука вцепилась в ремень безопасности там, где он пересекал грудь. Но ещё до того, как Тони решился на своё: «Ты в порядке?», Стивен ровным голосом проговорил:

— Учти, что кафе закрывается в десять вечера по местному времени. Я запомнил табличку с расписанием.

И Тони стал разгоняться.

Спустя три песни «Black Sabbath» — что Тони оценил, поскольку это была, кажется, единственная из его любимых групп, которую Стивен терпеть не мог, — они влетели в другой портал. Заснеженный лес сменился пустыней, на горизонте замаячили горы с плоскими верхушками. Тони узнал массивные очертания вершины Эль-Капитан недалеко от границы с Мексикой, сбоку от 62-й автомагистрали, по которой он однажды прокатился вместо сессии на первом курсе. Немаленький крюк по пути в Сан-Франциско, но Тони не имел ничего против. 

Стрелка на спидометре перевалила за семьдесят миль в час. Его «Ауди» пролетала через порталы, как тигрица сквозь горящие кольца. Пейзажи менялись, будто Стивен подбирал их к музыке в плейлисте, а рука, держащая смартфон, уже почти не дрожала.

Где-то на Шоссе 66, под одноименный кавер «Depeche Mode» на песню Бобби Траупа, Стивен протянул ему стаканчик с кофе — разумеется, наколдованный, но такой же восхитительно скверный, каким бывает кофе, добытый на единственной заправке на сотню миль вокруг, — и беспрекословно подливал добавки, хотя обычно ворчал, когда Тони на его глазах пил кофе поздними вечерами в лаборатории. За это Тони покорно выслушал несколько песен «Radiohead», хотя от нервных завываний их солиста у него всегда сводило зубы.

Где-то на Блю Ридж Парквэй малиновое пальто Стивена, предсказуемо оказавшееся волшебным Плащом, слетело с плеч хозяина и устроилось на заднем сиденье. Ещё через пару порталов, на пустынной дороге в прериях, Стивен откинул спинку кресла пониже, сбросил ботинки, уложил свои длинные ноги на переднюю панель, уведомил его, что на этом участке можно разгоняться до восьмидесяти пяти, и врубил «Кашмир» «Led Zeppelin» на полную громкость. 

Где-то на Пасифик Коаст Хайвей, между Лос-Анджелесом и Малибу, между скалами и океаном, Тони вспомнил, как ехал по этой дороге в самый первый раз. Отец за рулём, в соседнем кресле — мама, зачитывающая ему вслух торжественную речь для открытия Западного отделения «Старк Индастриз», и сзади — Тони, страшно гордый и страшно волнующийся оттого, что отец доверил ему перерезать ленточку. Где-то перед Монтерреем Тони рассказал Стивену о том, что на церемонии умудрился уронить ножницы два раза, но отец вместо того, чтобы ругаться, повёз их с мамой на пляж, и он видел целую толпу дельфинов.

Сан-Франциско переливался праздничными огнями и стоял в пробке точно так же, как Нью-Йорк. Тони не сразу заметил, как музыка в машине замолчала, и не сразу сообразил, что голос, тихо напевающий: «Try to remember the kind of September…» — это его собственный голос. А когда замолчал, Стивен негромко продолжил, допев куплет до конца.

— Я подумываю о караоке на Рождество, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Тони, когда они наконец зарулили на парковку обещанного ресторанчика. «Лучшие в мире такос» — это оказалось его названием.

— Какой кошмар, — сказал Стивен, облачаясь в Плащ. 

— Точно, так и назову: «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Худшая вечеринка в городе. Придёшь? 

— Приду, — отозвался Стивен. — Должен же кто-то проследить, чтобы вы с Квиллом не дошли до хитов Бритни Спирс.

— Спорим, что к полуночи ты к нам присоединишься?

— Пожалуй, от спора я воздержусь, — подумав, ответил Стивен.


End file.
